Weighted clubs, bats, rods and the like have found usefulness in not only sports training, but for general fitness as well. Many of these exercise devices mimic in form the actual equipment that would be used in the corresponding sport. Alternatively, specially designed weights are available to couple to the sports equipment itself. The weight used in such swing exercises is typically small, e.g., less than 2 pounds (0.91 kg). Thus, these exercises, while useful in developing muscle memory, are not suited for intensive fitness training.
Sledgehammer exercises have become a popular choice for intensive fitness training programs. Such exercises involve repeatedly hammering against a resilient surface with a moderately weighted sledgehammer, e.g., 8 lb (3.6 kg). Typically, the resilient surface is a side wall of the large tire, such as a tractor tire. The tire may be placed directly on the ground or supported at an angle with respect thereto so that a target muscle group may be exercised. Whereas these exercises have become a popular way to build strength and stamina, they can only be carried out where a large tire is available. Thus, the need is apparent for a strength training apparatus by which such intensive training may be accomplished without bulky equipment.